


Tuesday Evenings

by janjanfollower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Slurs, Teasing, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjanfollower/pseuds/janjanfollower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pwp that was written as part of a dare. Fair warning: it goes from 0 to 100 in .5 seconds. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Evenings

A gurgling sound came from the back of Anders' throat that Hawke could feel at the tip of his cock. It felt wet, bubbles of spit popping against his sensitive head, and that couples along with the muscly texture of Anders' throat made Hawke groan, sound resonating through his body and into his balls. His hands in the blonde hair tightened as his chest hunched over, and he thrust against the back of Anders' throat until he gave out another groan and heard Anders muffle a cry against his cock, the vibration exciting him into thrusting harder. 

He kept in that pose for a little while, knuckles white against Anders' scalp, until his grip loosened and he slowly pulled out his dick, keeping his eyes on the space between his erection and Anders' mouth. His dick was slobbered in saliva, tinted white by his cum, and he heard Anders make a soft cry at his mouth being freed again. When he finally saw his head leave his lover's mouth, a string of saliva kept them connected still. Hawke almost felt bad at having to be the one to break that string, seeing it demonstrate Anders as the cum slut he is turned him on. Nonetheless, he bent over to look at Anders again, and a part of him that wasn't lust-addled felt awful. Anders' eyes were red and wet as if ready to cry, and his mouth was swollen and flushed. His gaze was unfocused, lost in a trance, and his hair looked scuffled and ruined. By his grip. When Anders noticed Hawke's face in front of his though, his lost gaze turned into a loving one, almost appreciative, as his hands absently grasped to hold Hawke's face for a kiss. He loved it, even with how abused he looked. Hawke smiled (he would realise in the aftermath that it probably looked more predatory than he would've liked) and kissed Anders, reaching into his mouth to taste his own cum. 

When he pulled back he felt himself begin to soften. This just wouldn't do, he thought, and instead of taking matters into his own hands, he pointed his half-erect dick back in front of Anders. He dutifully took it into his mouth (like a good little slut, Hawke thinks he said out loud under his breath), and Hawke softly ran his hand through Anders' tousled hair, giving implicit actions of approval. Anders didn't seem to notice, his hands were wrapped around skillfully around his dick, his mouth holding a tight vacuum on his head and tongue making nice, distinct circles on the tip. He groaned again as Anders vibrated out a moan; he was getting good at this. 

When he felt his erection come back, he pulled his hips away from Anders. He heard the soft whine he accidentally gave, not seeming to notice it himself, and Hawke only smiled as he kissed Anders again, tongue tasting himself, holding him by his chin as he pulled Anders up from his knees. He walked towards his bed, Anders walking backwards and stumbling only once, before falling over on the bed entirely, spreading his legs for clear ease to take his dick fully. Hawke shook his head, hand resting to slowly stroke himself, and with his other hand made a rotation motion. Anders understood, and turned around to his hands and knees, walking forward in the bed a little more to let Hawke climb on as well. 

It was little relationship actions like this that made Hawke happy beyond the sexual mindset he was currently in, he absently thought as he hitched his leg over onto the plush bed. Being together for long enough to know your partner's most comfortable positions, how your partner liked their food in the morning, when it was the right time to be more rough in sex and when it was better to be more gentle, soft touches and loving touches; not the rough hold he had on Anders' asscheek now, nor the love bites that dotted his neck and chest. This was a rough love, one that he and Anders had to talk about and into depth multiple times before either were comfortable with the practice. Now, as Hawke still jerked himself off as he saw Anders look over his shoulder to the man, he was glad they were able to indulge in themselves for at least a little time.

He unwrapped his hand from his dick, and rested it at Anders' crack, seemingly waiting. Anders whined, wiggling his rear a little while keeping look with Hawke, and the top smiled. "You'll have to work for it," He simply said, and Anders' look of half-despair half-lust made him smile wider. Anders began moving his ass forward and backwards, into and away from Hawke's abdomen, making whines and frustrated moans the whole while. He was struggling, desperate for friction, desperate to feel his ass filled by Hawke's cock, and Hawke _loved_  watching Anders suffer. Before long, Anders reached behind him with two slick fingers towards his own asshole, looking to either fill himself or force Hawke to penetrate him. Hawke grabbed Anders' wrist just before he could apply any real pressure, and Anders moaned as he dug his face into the bedsheets under him, clenching his hand into a fist. Perhaps he should show pity on the mage; Hawke leaned over and spread Anders' buttcheeks to spit at his ass, providing only meager lubrication and a weak source of pleasure. Anders groaned again, this time into the bed itself, and Hawke had to bury the urge to grab Anders' ass and fuck him hard and without hesitation. The leadup is the best part, Hawke knew, so he had to force his urge and instead continue standing at attention at Anders' ass. He moaned again, saying words but all of them buried under the bedding. "Are you saying something, Anders? I can't quite hear you," His wolfish smirk was clear in his voice, and Anders shoved his face away from the bedding, resting the weight of his body on his cheek. 

"Please, Hawke, just hurry," His voice was so hot, Hawke wanted to fuck him so hard. He wanted to grab Anders by the asscheeks and shove himself into his lover and hear the yells of pleasure and slight pain, ride out that feeling and those moans and groans and grunts all night until they collapsed from exhaustion, but Hawke needed to control himself, even if it only made his cock throb harder to fuck something hard and fast. Hawke let himself grab a fistful of Anders' ass, feeling Anders tense and relax under his hands. 

"Why don't you ask that more nicely? I don't think I quite like being demanded," He moaned, and when he let go of the fistful and smacked his ass instead, Anders moaned and buried his face back into the bedding. "No no darling, that's not how we ask questions," Hawke said, punctuating his statement with another smack, and Anders moaned louder, this time leaning into his hand. God, he looked so fuckable, he could grab Anders by his hips and drop him on his cock right this second, but he needed to build it up for Anders. He always loved it.

"Please fuck me, Hawke," Anders moaned out, face no longer stuck in the bed, chin resting in it instead this time. Hawke hummed a flat tone, pondering his begging. 

He knew he would reject it, but it was nice to add the suspense. 

"I don't know if that was loud enough for me," He finally settled on, letting his fingers slide up Anders' asscrack, his index finger falling right where his asshole is. He applied a bit of pressure, to prompt Anders' volume, and Anders moaned, pushing his hips against Hawke's hand. Hawke kept circling around the entrance, making Anders lose his train of thought (tragically easy, with such a small-brained little whore like him). "What do we ask, Anders?" Hawke repeated himself, clawing his finger upward where Anders desperately followed.

"Please fuck me, Hawke," Breathy, moaning, not paying attention to his words anymore. Hawke stuck his first knuckle in, and Anders gasped.

"Louder."

"Please fuck me, Hawke." Anders raised his voice, and Hawke pushed in up to his second knuckle.

"Louder."

"Please--please, fuck me, Hawke," Hawke pushed in his whole finger, hooking his finger as Anders' moan turned loud and absent-minded.

"Louder!"

"Fuck me, Hawke! Maker's breath Hawke, please fuck me now!" Anders shouted, hands gripping the bedding sheets, and Hawke smiled. He slowly pulled his finger out and Anders moaned, trying again to find something to fill his void. Hawke spat into his hand and jerked himself off again, as he willed his own magic in to his cock to make it slicker, easier for penetration. 

"Good boy," Hawke groaned as a whisper as he aligned his dick with Anders' ass, and pushed himself in. Anders moan grew, enlonging itself even as his face buried again into the bed. Hawke had to let go of Anders' hip to pull his head back up, weaving his hands through his hair and balling a fist to yank it up. He yelped, but didn't stop moaning. When Hawke was fully in, he didn't let Anders adjust to the feeling before he started thrusting.

Anders was never quiet in bed. He was always loud and vocal, moaning in Hawke's mouth when they kissed, Hawke fucking loved it. It made him hard, and hearing Anders groan against his dick as he thrust in an out in short, rough bumps, head pulled up and his flushed face revealed... He wanted to fuck him. 

And now he was. And by the Maker, he'll fucking _enjoy_  it.

**Author's Note:**

> A few friends dared me to write a fanfic back in August while I was vacationing in Turkey; I can't remember the exact terms, but I do remember how none of them wanted to read it without me being awake (being halfway across the world, essentially). I ended up surprising myself by the tone of the fic, I've always been touchy about writing my porn classy but this was a fic that was dared and my friends were so far away by the time I went to bed it was reaching dusk for them; so, I threw caution to the wind and went 'Fuck it' and came out with this. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
